Mike Vogel
Michael James Vogel (born 17 July, 1979) is an American actor and former fashion model. Vogel began acting in 2001, and has since appeared in several notable films, including The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Grind, Poseidon, and Cloverfield. Biography Personal/Early life Vogel was born in Abington, Pennsylvania and raised in Warminster, Pennsylvania; He is predominantly of German descent; both of his grandfathers fought in World War II, with one being a tank commander and fighting in the Battle of the Bulge, and the other being a Seabee in the Navy. Vogel has two younger siblings: a brother, Daniel Aaron, and a sister, Kristin. Vogel attended William Tennent High School, the same high school as Sprint Nextel spokesman Brian Baker and boxer Kermit Cintron, where Vogel was on the wrestling team. During the early 2000s, he frequently traveled to New York City in order to audition for acting roles and modeling slots. Vogel is married to Courtney, a former model, and has two pugs, Orlando and Olivia. Mike and Courtney welcomed their first child, daughter Cassy Renee Vogel on February 20, 2007. The baby was born at 12:13 a.m. and weighed in at 6lbs 9ozs. Career Vogel first started out as a contestant on the Nickelodeon TV show GUTS, making his first TV appearance, and then he began modeling for Levi's, and was subsequently cast in the television series Grounded for Life, appearing in a recurring role between 2001 and 2004. His first film role was in the skateboarding-themed Grind, which was released on August 15, 2003. The film's co-stars included Adam Brody and Jennifer Morrison. Vogel's next role was in the made-for-television remake of Wuthering Heights, which premiered on MTV a month after Grind's release, in September of 2003. In the film, Vogel played Heath opposite Erika Christensen's Kate. Vogel's last 2003 role was in the remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, which was released in October to high box office. In 2005, after Grounded for Life was canceled, Vogel appeared in four film roles. First, he played Eric Richman, the romantic interest of Blake Lively's character in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, which had a June release. His next role was the lead in the low-budget film, Supercross, which was theatrically released in August. Vogel filmed his role in Havoc, a dark, R-rated drama also starring Anne Hathaway, in 2003, but the film was not released until November of 2005, when it bypassed theaters and was released directly-to-video. Vogel's final 2005 role was in Rumor Has It, starring Jennifer Aniston, in which he had a supporting role as the son of Kevin Costner's character. Vogel's first 2006 role is in Poseidon, a disaster film and remake of the 1972 film The Poseidon Adventure; he plays the fiancé of Emmy Rossum's character. The film, which has a budget of $160m, opened on May 12. Vogel was originally offered the role of Archangel in X-Men: The Last Stand, but backed out to appear in Poseidon. The same year, he appeared in Caffeine, a romantic comedy and signed to appear in a horror movie called Open Graves, shot in Spain. In 2007, Vogel appeared in the film The Deaths Of Ian Stone, part of the horror film film festival 8 Films to Die For. Vogel was rumored to be in the running for the role of James T. Kirk in the upcoming Star Trek, but this role is now confirmed as being filled by Chris Pine. Filmography External Links *Mike Vogel's Official Website Category:Cast